


A Date

by PaxieAmor



Series: Portal'verse [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: History is cool, I like History, Random Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/pseuds/PaxieAmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sarah has a date...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff to balance out the sadness I posted last night :D Enjoy!

After what had happened the last time, Sarah wanting alone time tended to make Phil a little nervous; he never wanted to see her (or any of his teammates, for that matter) in such a broken state ever again. This time, she was only looking for a few hours on a Friday afternoon, but it had only taken a few minutes for her to start crying in the kitchen because of a bad memory. She was in no way a weak person, but everyone had their breaking points; Phil had no intention of seeing just how many she had.

Tony had obviously felt the same way, as he did his best to talk her out of it; he, Sarah and Phil were talking in the previously mentioned kitchen, Tony insisting that she could be alone at SHIELD or at Stark Tower rather than at the mansion.

“I’m not going to be at the mansion,” she replied, a hint of annoyance in her voice. “If you must know, I have a date tonight and privacy would be appreciated.”

“You have a date,” Tony replied flatly, in disbelief. “How do _you_ have a date?” Sarah rolled her eyes.

“I’m making an effort not to be insulted.” She looked at the clock. “Got to go, I’ll be late.” She kissed his cheek and headed towards the door, waving to Phil as she walked out.

“At least let me drive you?” Tony asked hopefully.

“Happy’s taking me,” she called back. “He’s already been sworn to secrecy, so don’t try to get anything out of him!” The door clicked closed a few moments later, leaving the two men alone. They looked at each other, a silent understanding between them; Sarah could likely take care of herself, they just wanted to be sure of that.

“Follow?”

“Yeah, got to.”

Tony had tracking devices planted in his cars; he claimed it was for security purposes, in case one was stolen, but Phil had a feeling it was more for situations like this, when Tony wanted to know exactly where his car was going when he wasn’t in it. It honestly surprised him that he didn’t have a tracking device planted on _Sarah_ … then again, maybe he did and saying it was on the car was just a clever cover-up. Either way, the device lead them to…a public library.

“She has a date at the library,” Tony said, in the same tone he’d used earlier. “This should surprise me. Why doesn’t this surprise me?”

“Not everyone takes their dates to high priced restaurants, Tony,” Phil replied. This was true, of course, but knowing she was at the library increased the probability that she’d been lying about having a date… no, not lying. She likely just used the phrase interchangeably with meeting; there was probably a knitting group that met in the library or something; she had been complaining she couldn’t crochet (or knit, she could do that too) at the mansion anymore, as people kept making her loose count of her stitches. Before he could convey this theory to Tony, and suggest they head back, the billionaire was heading inside. Phil, against his own better judgment, followed.

They found Sarah seated at a table in the American History section, alone, taking notes from a book. Phil knew that she had minored in history in college; was that what this was about? She’d started taking classes again and she needed time away to study? He was about to suggest this to Tony when he noticed a boy with light brown hair and blue eyes behind a pair of black framed glasses walked over to her table. The term ‘boy’ was not being used generally, as he couldn’t have been out of high school; if he was, it was just barely.

“Never thought she’d be one for jailbait,” Tony remarked. Phil nodded, but didn’t reply; he was too busy watching the pair. Sarah had smiled warmly when the boy stopped in front of her and said something; Phil had been unable to read his lips, but had caught Sarah’s response.

“Yes, that’s me; you must be Peter?” A blind date, then? Who would set Sarah up on a blind date with a boy likely nine or ten years her junior? The boy nodded his agreement and sat down next to her, enabling Phil to catch half a sentence he spoke.

“…physics and math, but history confuses the heck out of me.”

“Not a problem,” Sarah replied, moving the book she’d been reading between her and the mysterious Peter. “History is a lot of memorization and just when you think you’ve got it, another event similar to one you’ve just covered occurs and you need to figure out some way to tell them apart.” Peter’s jaw dropped.

“Yeah, that’s exactly it,” Peter said. “I can’t always find ways to tell them apart…” Sarah smiled a reassuring smile.

“And that’s why I’m here; shall we start with the American Revolution?”

“I’ll be dammed,” Phil said quietly, prompting Tony to look at him.

“What is it?”

“She’s tutoring him; helping him with his history.” Tony looked relieved.

“Oh thank god…” Before Phil could reply, both of their phones buzzed in their pockets; a text alert. They pulled out their phones, looked at the message and then at each other, clearly having received the same message.

_Could you two be any more obvious? Tony, I can understand, but seriously Phil? Aren’t you supposed to be a spy? –SS_

The men looked over at Sarah, who was watching them with her eyebrows raised and an amused grin on her face.

“What do we do now?” Tony asked, not looking away from her. Phil just waved.

“We go home.”

When Sarah returned home that night, she explained that her ‘student’, Peter Parker was the nephew of an old (now deceased) friend of Nick Fury’s and that Fury himself had asked her to give him a hand with his history studies.

“I guess Peter’s aunt May and Director Fury have lunch once a week or so,” Sarah told them. “She said he’s been doing well in his other classes, but struggling in history; Fury remembered that I minored in history and asked me to give him a hand.”

“So, you’ll be meeting him again?” Tony asked.

“Friday nights after school.”

“And what about his… other activities?” Phil asked cautiously. He knew that Peter Parker and Spider-Man were the same person; he suspected as much when pictures taken by Parker of the costumed hero started appearing in the Daily Bugle, but it had only been confirmed recently when a Stark Industries surveillance camera caught an image of Spider-Man without his mask on. Tony was privy to this knowledge (his cameras after all), but was reasonably sure he’d kept it to himself.

“None of my business,” Sarah replied, her grin widening a little. “I’m his history tutor, not his mother.”

“You could have just told us where you were going,” Tony said. Sarah shrugged her shoulders.

“I knew you were going to follow me either way, so I might as well lie.”

“We wouldn’t have followed you.”

“Oh please; if I’d said I was going to tutor a high school student in history, you’d have said something along the lines of “is that what they’re calling it these days”, and then followed me to the library to get a look at whomever I was ‘tutoring’ and likely had a spasm in front of everyone when you saw how young Peter is.”

“She’s not wrong,” Phil said with a smirk; Tony glared at him, but there was a smile on his face.

“Okay, fine…” Sarah put her arms around Tony, hugging him close.

“If it helps at all?” she asked. “I know you’re only doing it because you love me.” Tony smiled, putting and arm around her shoulder and giving her a squeeze.

“Well, as long as you know that, I guess it’s okay.”


End file.
